


Great Crashing, Thumping Loom Like A Cage

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Biblical References, Other, Sexism, Trans Character, Weaving, a surprising quantity of amateur linguistics, gynoids and androids, robot ethics otherwise, robot sex and the ethics thereof, subvert born sexy yesterday, will not have sex but does get concerned with robot genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2164:the lone Guardian of Enceladus builds a robot companion.naturally, you endow agynoidwith appropriately functioning anatomy, right?even ifshe?is ostensibly there to make cloth and safeguard your mental health?





	Great Crashing, Thumping Loom Like A Cage

**Author's Note:**

> dates are...not exactly modeled off ST stardates. in any case the format is: 
> 
> [#of day in year].[hour:minute, in "military", all hours format], [year (normal)]

123.15:07, 2164

Call me Anders. 

Well, perhaps that is a silly affectation. I am Guardian of the main outpost on Enceladus. I live in a little prefab geodesic dome, then there's the cultivation building that looks like an old style barn, not that I ever heard of any of those to be bright green in color, and the "field", and the force field generators.

They say green is good for the human psyche. I don't know; it's mostly like earth twilight out here and I can't see the green. They don't pigment the geodesic prefabs, and paint is too heavy, so that's pretty colorless.

You want to know, reader, why someone from the 22nd century is referencing Hawthorne? I grew up in POM, Preservation Of the Millennium, an enclave in South Canada that devotes its members lifestyles to historical recreation. That is, reenactment, not recreation as in fun recreation. I also hope this translates okay; I'm writing in Printnet* A-nglish**, which I know isn't widely spoken (or programmed for modern translation) outside of POM, but I don't want this easily read, really.

(If you're wondering what modern language I speak, there isn't a _good_ way to write it in A-nglish's writing system, because you can't convey the tones, don't have some sounds. I don't know the Intergalactic Phonetic Alphabet or I'd write it in that, but I can tell you in old old translation worthy terms that it started as an Indo-Sino creole, which differentiated in the 2060s.)

I read a lot of books; it's lonely out here.

You also need to know about POM because my mom told me I need a mail order bride, a blow up doll, or a bed robot^, and the first of those (and the general attitude, sorry to say) is an anachronism.

But I took bad advice.

I've learned a lot about soldering in the past few weeks as I started putting together her chips and servos, but suffice to say I'm building a robot, and that's really why I started this log.

I'm going to build a gynoid, not an android, because I can tell my mother that, and because how else am I going to put on those ponderous and divine historical gowns?

**Author's Note:**

> *seems to be a contraction/alteration of "Pre-Internet", although this is not an exact and literal description philologically
> 
> **A-nglish denotes the [North] American dialect of English language, not the niche cultural phenomenon Anglish, which is a reconstruction of Printnet A-nglish as a purely Germanic language, without the influence of Norman French. Or scholarly Latin and Greek
> 
> ^a euphemism. Catalogs are well distributed throughout the solar system.


End file.
